Consumer devices are increasingly configured with sensors, electronics, and networking capabilities to provide enhanced user experiences. Such devices utilize different software/firmware, applications, etc. to provide these enhanced experiences. Because the devices are connected to the network (e.g., via Wi-Fi, Ethernet, cellular network), cloud services push software/firmware updates to the device. Bad actors (e.g., hackers/malware) that have gained access to such devices are able to intercept such updates and falsely confirm updates to the device manufacturers or software providers.